Kaoru's Fight
by Youkolover2
Summary: Kaoru's father comes back and fights her.Everybody finds about everything about Kaoru.
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru's fight

Disclaimer-I DONT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN

Warning!-everybody is very OOC

It like everybody at the dojo. Kenshin doing his chores, Yahiko training, and Sanosuke was just sitting around(Megumi is dead). Everyone was having lunch, when out of no where Yahiko asked "Kaoru, where are your parents?"

"..." Kaoru got up and walks away.

"Did I say something wrong?" asks Yahiko

Not even ten minutes later, Kaoru came running back to where to they were. She jumped off the walk way(A/N: it is the little walk way outside that Sanosuke sits on) and landed on the ground in the middle of the yard. Kaoru was looking all around as if looking for someone. She was all tensed and alert while looking.

"Kaoru, what-" Kenshin asked but was interrupted by Kaoru

"Shh!" Kaoru hissed

When she said that there was rustling in the tree. Very carefully Kaoru walks over to the tree. When Kaoru got to the base of the tree, she looked up and saw a person that she didn't want to see in a million years. Before she could react, she ws turned around and had a knife pulled against her throat. Because of this, Kaoru is pissed and confused. Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke got up and ran a little bit to Kaoru.

Sanosuke turned to Kenshin and asked "What the hell did you do now, Kenshin!" (Kenshin gets into trouble a lot.)

"I did not do ANYTHING!" Kenshin said defending himself.

When they turned around just to see the guy licking Kaoruin the face. Kaoruhit the guy in the face with her elbow and the flip the guy over shoulder. By doing this, it


	2. The Leader, Tarou

Kaoru's fight

Disclaimer-I DONT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN

Warning!-everybody is very OOC

Chapter 1: Family Reunion

It like everybody at the dojo. Kenshin doing his chores, Yahiko training, and Sanosuke was just sitting around(Megumi is dead). Everyone was having lunch, when out of no where Yahiko asked"Kaoru, where are your parents?"

"..." Kaoru got up and walks away.

"Did I say something wrong?" asks Yahiko

Not even ten minutes later, Kaoru came running back to where to they were. She jumped off the walk way(A/N: it is the little walk way outside that Sanosuke sits on) and landed on the ground in the middle of the yard. Kaoru was looking all around as if looking for someone. She was all tensed and alert while looking.

"Kaoru, what-" Kenshin asked but was interrupted by Kaoru

"Shh!" Kaoru hissed

When she said that there was rustling in the tree. Very carefully Kaoru walks over to the tree. When Kaoru got to the base of the tree, she looked up and saw a person that she didn't want to see in a million years. Before she could react, she ws turned around and had a knife pulled against her throat. Because of this, Kaoru is pissed and confused. Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke got up and ran a little bit to Kaoru.

Sanosuke turned to Kenshin and asked "What the hell did you do now, Kenshin!" (Kenshin gets into trouble a lot.)

"I did not do ANYTHING!" Kenshin said defending himself.

When they turned around just to see the guy licking Kaoruin the face. Kaoruhit the guy in the face with her elbow and the flip the guy over shoulder. By doing this, it caused the guy to cut her. A very thin line appeared on Kaoru's neck. Seeing this Kenshin was getting pissed. Kaoru grabbed the knife out of the guy's hand and forced the knife under his chin.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kaoru screeched.

Yahiko, Kenshin, and Sanosuke blinked and turned to look at each other, then back to Kaoru.

"I'M WAITING FOR MY ANSWER YOU ASSHOLE?" yelled Kaoru.

"Kaoru, who is he?" Kenshin asked.

"His name is Celth. He is one of Taoru's men. He's a bad person." said Kaoru.

"I'm surpisped that you called your father Taoru." sneered Celth.

"Father?" said Yahiko questionly.

"Yes, Taoru is my father. But I really don't give a damn about him." said Kaoru grinding her teeth together.

"He's coming, you know." Celth said laughingly.

"What do you mean he's coming?" said Kaoru worridly.

"Your father is coming to pay a visit to you. He should be here any minute now." Celth said coldly.

Kaoru froze at this. When she let her guard down, Celth knocked the knife away, hit Kaoru in the face and stomach. Then he straddled Kaoru's hips and pressed the knife into Kaoru's chest. Kenshin's anger grew. His eyes flickered; the warning of the Botosai's arrival.

"CELTH!" a deep voiced rumbled.

Everybody stoped what they were doing because shivers went down there backs. When everybody looked at the way the voice came from and saw around eleven people standing ina line.

"CELTH, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY FUCKIN' DAUGHTER?" yelled the leader.


End file.
